


The Escapades of Maxine Caulfield and Nathan Prescott

by Moody_Akira



Series: The Ricochet Theory [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I need this so much, Jealous sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, idk man, it is two in the morning, jesus christ i need to sleep, okay b y e, sex in general, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Akira/pseuds/Moody_Akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of just flat caulscott porn. All of this is CONSENSUAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy is Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> i need to sleep holy fuck

Nathan had the worst jealousy streak. Warren’s crush on Max was way too obvious and it was a miracle that Max didn’t notice Warren’s gentle hugs and how close he got for comfort. Warren was too close. All. The. Fucking. TIME.

And Nathan hated it. He hated Warren for trying to take Max away from him. So he took his lover back in the only way he knew. Fucking her into oblivion.

Nathan pressed his lover into his bed and nearly tore her sky blue panties away from her. Max was exposed to him, and his lips never left her skin, almost branding her as his own.

“Na-Nathan...wh-what’s gotten into--!” Max’s breath hitched loudly as his fingers trailed down over her naked tummy and pressing his fingers over her mound. His lips nibbled her ear, tugging at it.

  
“You’re fucking mine,” Nathan growled lowly in his throat. And before max could even react, his finger slipped in her, moving in her.

  
“N-Nathan!” she cried out as his finger moved against the spot she loved so much. Then he added another, moving his fingers faster, his thumb rubbing over her clit. His kissed to her neck made her squirm and grab at his working arm. “F-fuck…”

Max never swore when he and her had sex. Never.   
But god he couldn’t help get turned on by her freckled face scrunch up in utter pleasure as his fingers moved in her, fast and hard. Baby blue eyes went dark with pleasure.

“Oh so you want more?” Nathan teased, slowing the movements of his fingers. A shiteating grin was plastered over his stupid face.   
Just seeing the girl he loved writhe under him was something out of dreams. He dreamed about her whimpering his name as she completely submitted to him.

And Warren could eat his fucking heart out.   
  


He could NEVER see the way Max looked at him as he fucked her with his fingers. No. This view was Nathan’s and Nathan’s only.

“Please don’t stop...please…” she whimpered, looking him in his stormy blue eyes. “Please…”

His grin spread over his face. Fuck Max had no idea she could be so hot.   
“Thats better, baby,” he crooned gently. He curled his fingers and pressed his thumb against her clit, moving his fingers faster and harder.   
“Oh GOD!” Max cried, arching her back. Her hands twisted his bedsheets and almost tore them. Nathan’s teeth grazed over her neck before marking her where fucking Warren could see it.   
_That’s right, fucker. Max is mine. All mine._

“Nathan..I’m so close…” she whined. Max was shaking. Her breath was airy. And god Nathan was so hard. He just wanted to fuck her right then and there. But no, he had to turn her into a giant moaning mess. Nathan desired to hear her scream. That was all he wanted.   
_Scream baby, scream_.

“Come for me, Max,” he growled before kissing her hard on the mouth, muffling the rest of her high pitched moans. You’re fucking mine.

His fingers moved at rapid pace, his thumb pressing against her. And Max became undone, wrapping her arms around his neck, bucking her hips against his fingers, clenching around him.

Her orgasm took her by force, in waves. Her cries were loud. And Warren for sure heard it all.

“Nathan…” she whimpered softly and he withdrew his fingers. She felt so empty without him.   
But what he did set her off even more.   
His sucked his fingers, licking off all of her essence off of his long, thin fingers. His eyes never left her hooded sapphires. And Max wanted more.

She moved from under him and pinned him down, moving herself over the tent in his pants.   
“Oh? Round two? You’re so needy tonight, Max,” Nathan growled, a smirk breaking over his face. His arms wrapped around her and ground himself against her, making them both moan.  
“Shut up, Nathan. Just fuck me already,” Max demanded, pushing him back down, moving over him.   
  


Now it was _his turn_ to moan her name.

Max rode him fast and hard. Her back arched, head thrown back, hands planted on his chest to brace herself for when Nathan overtook her.   
But Nathan loved her on top of him. His thrusts were hard and deep in her, rocking himself in her.

“Fuck Max you feel so good,” he moaned loudly, his hands grasping her ass, squeezing her. Their movements were in sync and their bodies felt like they were on fire. And Nathan was burning hot. Storms met calm waters and Nathan drank in all of her. The way her soft hair stuck to her face, the bites he left on her, her poor lip being bitten to suppress her loud cries, small breasts bouncing to their movements.   
Fuck she was gorgeous.

“Oh god...harder, please...” Max cried loudly, moving herself on his length faster. Her nails clawed at his chest, and she was so deliciously close. Her moans echoed off his walls. Her moans and her cries were the most soothing things he had heard in a long time. And god he loved her.   
His thrusts lost rhythm and began to lose himself in her. He was drunk off her moans.   
  


“Oh fuck...Max I’m so close...let me please…” His cries mixed with hers. Fingers left bruises. Lips crashed together as they came together. Her nails dug into his skin, branding him as her own. She was his. And he loved it.   
She almost screamed his name.

They collapsed together, Max’s hips giving out on top of Nathan.   
He nuzzled her gently and held her close to him, kissing her lovingly on the lips. His hands still held her close to him, leaving his fingerprints as bruises on her delicate skin.   
  


“Now do you want to tell me what this was all about?” Max teased, kissing his nose.   
Nathan didn’t respond to her. He just flipped her over and held her close to him, kissing her shoulders. But he smiled to himself slyly.

_That’ll teach that fucking nerd to flirt with her._

And from then on Warren never got too close to Max, he never got as close to her because he knew. Oh he knew and Nathan made sure of it.


	2. Any Publicity is Good Publicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library and classrooms are risky business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me

He bit his lip. Hard. His face was a beet red and he couldn’t stop squirming. And it didn’t help that Max was kissing his neck gently as her hand was down his pants, stroking him slowly.   
Nathan was pressed against the bookshelf and his toes were curling in his shoes. God he felt like he was on fire, and this fire consumed him.

His teeth broke the skin of his hand, biting back his moans as  her hand jerked him off in the library. Finals were dawning upon Blackwell students and he was with Max, jerking him off in the library where some students were very close by, studying for Ms. Grant’s huge chemistry final.   
“Fuck...Max I…” Nathan whimpered in his hand. His hips unconsciously bucked in her hand. He was a mess.   
His eyes were glazed over with pleasure, and Max was teasing him with slow and deliberate strokes. The look on her face drove him to madness. The smirk on her face knew where he was. He was all hers.   
  


“Nathan you really need to relax,” Max whispered softly in his ear. Her face was now turning red. And she was the one with her hand shoved down his pants, giving him the handjob. And Nathan was the one who was getting off from it.   
Inside she was screaming internally from the embarrassment. But seeing Nathan blushing bright red and hearing him moan her name softly egged her on.

“C-Can we go to Jefferson’s room?” he stuttered softly.

Max’s face flushed red. Jefferson’s room? He was gone to his lunch break and he wouldn’t be back for some time. But regardless it was a CLASSROOM.

“Please…?”

Max sighed. She withdrew her hand from his pants, leaving him unfinished and wanting more. He whimpered as the contact was gone.   
“Come on,” she said quickly, grabbing his hand and storming out of the library with a dark red blush on her freckled cheeks.   
She knew what she was doing so that she could get this done and over with so that she could go back to studying in her room.   
  


The door was unlocked, and Mark Jefferson was no where to be found. Max and Nathan snuck in when the coast was clear and she shut the door and pinned him against the door.   
“You need to relax,” she whispered softly and she sank down to her knees. Her hands got busy unzipping his pants, stroking him through his briefs.

“Jesus Max…” he moaned in his throat. His head leaned against the door and bit his lip as she moved her mouth over the bulge in his briefs.   
And like in the library, his hand was in his mouth again, biting down, muffling his moans. Her mouth worked wonders on him. The hot wetness of her mouth was comforting and god it felt amazing.   
At first when she started this, she was not good. She would accidentally choke on him for taking him in too far. Her teeth once grazed him and they had to stop.

But Max was a fast learner. Her mouth sucked him just right. Her tongue teased his tip, running along him, making him squirm and buck his hips.   
“Nathan.” Max stopped and took him in her hand, irritated. “You need to relax. I’ve said this three times.”

Of course Nathan couldn’t relax. Seeing her suck him off gave him chills, it sent electricity up his spine and god watching her was something he could have never imagined he would ever enjoy seeing Max Caulfield suck his dick.

But what he loved most was her eyes. They never broke eye contact with his. Big skies of blue started back up up at him, one of her hands wrapped around where her mouth couldn’t fit and the other on his thigh.

And she learned his thighs were sensitive when she softly nipped at them before sucking him off in his dorm room.

Her hand squeezed his thigh and he almost squeaked.

 

Nathan was getting a blowjob in a classroom.  A blowjob. In a classroom.

His hips kept moving with her rhythm she set and he was so fucking close…

“Max...I want to…” his moans were being let out now. He couldn’t help it. Nathan bit his hand so hard he bled.

She went faster, sucking him harder. Her eyes closed and she bobbed her head faster.   
His breath hitched in his throat and he grabbed her head, threading his fingers in her hair, moving her on his length.   
“I’m so close...Max...I’m--!” and with a loud moan, he finished. In her mouth.

Now Max was pissed.  She took one of the notebook papers and spat it all out, coughing.   
“Nathan are you out of your mind?” she hissed as she put his pants back on and made him look presentable again. The scowl on her face said it all.

 **  
**“Sorry?” he apologised sheepishly. An impish grin crossed his face as she dragged him out of the classroom. This was the last time they were ever doing this in public again.


	3. Big Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the cream pie anon on tumblr. You are sinners.   
> This turned out a lot more romantic than I wanted. I'll do another

This was the most inappropriate time to even do this. Max and Nathan had to be at her parent’s house in two hours and they still lived in Seattle. It had been a couple of months since Max had seen her parents, and Nathan was eager to see her father again, seeing as he treated him like he would his own son. Nathan loved her family.

But he loved Max even more. And he loved the cute little noises she made when he kissed her neck. He adored the little gasps she made when his lips caressed her ear and gently nibbled at her. Her skin was intoxicating.

She was a siren’s song. He couldn’t help but be drawn to her. And Nathan wanted her while they should have been getting ready to leave their apartment.

His arms pinned her tiny body against their fridge, and he kissed her. Hard. “Nathan...this is not the time to be doing this…” Max moaned softly as his rough kisses trailed down her neck, careful to not leave any marks on her soft perfect skin. His hands squeezed at her small and perky breasts. After all, they weren’t married. Yet. She giggled as his hands went down to her rear, gently squeezing it.

“Max, it’s been a week...please?” he asked her with a pouty face. His face was so cute when he pout. His outer lip pushed out and his brows furrowed. Max giggled at her fiancée's ridiculous facial expression and she kissed him on the mouth lovingly.

“Make it fast.” But she had no idea that he would begin to start undressing her in their kitchen, kissing her throat, all the way down her collarbone. She was tiny. All of her was tiny and seems so fragile, like she would break if he was rough with her. But that was far from the case.

His shirt was tossed across their kitchen, landing on their table along with her pyjama shorts and panties.

“Really Nathan, against the f-friDGE?” Max’s voice hitched as he hoisted her up in his arms and wrapped her legs around his skinny hips.

“Would you want the counter? Or against the door? Or--”

Max interrupted him by kissing him hard. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Counter it was. The white tile of their counter was cold against Max’s skin. Her tank top was still on but her lower half was met with a sudden cold and sleek surface.

“Babe, I don’t have a--”

“It’s fine, just...be careful,” she said hurriedly, blushing. Her face was just too cute. Nathan loved the look she gave him when he finally pushed himself in, relishing in her heat.

It had been far too long since he made love to his fiancée. She had been super busy with her photo shoots that she hadn’t had the time to spend with him. And he would never admit this, sober, but he desired her affection more than anything.He was needy with her. But she loved him nonetheless. Nathan was never a physical person before Max. And like a classic junkie, one fuck had him addicted to her for life.

She was so wet for him. And her flushed body against their white counter top made him even hotter. She was his cooling factor, and he was overheating. And this feeling, the raw feeling with no barriers sent shivers up his spine. They never had sex like this before. Nathan wanted this more.

“Baby you feel _so good…_ ” he groaned in her ear, moving himself in her slowly. The sensation of being as close as they could possibly be made them both moan.

Her eyes was glossed with lust and love. Soft lips parted as she let out such an amourous moan. Max’s face was painted red from blushing so hard.

And she was all his. His only. Forever.

His thrusts got rougher, pounding her and making her back arch into him. Max’s legs wrapped around Nathan’s hips and pulled him closer. The closeness, the intimacy, the warmth of it all...it just set him afire.

"God I _fucking love you_...fuck..." Nathan groaned loudly. His hands gripped her hips tightly, moving fast and hard. His lips melded with Max's, kissing her hard and passionately, muffling her moans.

His skin against hers created a sense of intimacy that they both adored. Max's fingers threaded through his hair and gently tugged as his dark blond hair, pulling him closer to her.

Hands squeezed thighs and skin slapped together creating a dance. A dance as old as time immortal. And Max's moans were getting louder. Her back arched into him, legs trembling.

Deep light blue eyes were glued to his own grey blues. Her moans were music.

"Max I'm getting so close..." He groaned, moving erratically, his heart pounding in his chest. He had to pull out soon..

"Oh god...Nathan..." Max cried out loudly as he hit her sweet spot. Her fingers dug into his skin and his moans got louder.

"I'm...!" Max let out out a final cry of ecstasy, squeezing around him.

Then he messed up. He kept going, riding out her orgasm. His hands squeezed her thighs, bruising her soft skin. Nathan came right after with a loud groan of her name.

Inside her.

"N-Nathan!!" Max shrieked as she felt something fill her. She smacked him away and moved away from him.

"Did-did you come INSIDE ME!?" she yelled. Nathan's face fell. He went pale. Pulling away, he saw it dripping out of her.

"I..." His breath hitched in his throat. His heart raced. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen. "I am SO sorry..."

But his blush said it all. He didn't seem super bad. In fact, he would want to do it again.

"God damn it, Nathan. Remind me to buy day after pills," Max groaned, getting off the counter. And he could see it dripping down her leg. "This feels so weird..." Nathan had to do this again. He had no regrets.


	4. Fine Dinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has a new kink he wants to try out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why God won't return to us.
> 
> To the anon who requested facesitting

Max’s face said it all when Nathan asked her his ridiculous request. A wide grin was spread across his face as he looked down at his girlfriend, pulling away from their tender kiss they were sharing. She was surprised that he would even ask this of her. She didn’t even KNOW he was even into that sort of thing.

“You...you want me to WHAT?” Max exclaimed. Her nose scrunched up and she moved away from him. Nathan began to pout.

“Babe, you’ll feel really good. Please?” Nathan asked her, nuzzling her neck gently.

“Come on Max. You’ll really like it.” Max blushed hard. She looked away from him, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. It wasn’t often that he offered to give one-sided pleasure to her and he was actually eager to give it to her. And this was just something she thought would be weird, probably too weird, even for him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Max asked nervously. Her voice wavered as his hands ran over her perky breasts, gently squeezing them. His smile became mischievous and he kissed her hard.

“Max, I want to do this to you so badly,”Nathan whispered in her ear. His breath was hot against her skin. And holy shit, Max was not ready for him to yank off her shorts and move his fingers over her warmth. Her breath hitched as his fingers entered her, curling at her sweet and special spot that Nathan knew and teased.

“Nathan...d-don’t tease me, you jerk,” Max hissed, squirming under his hand. And she hated how fucking satisfied he was with himself.

His smile was sly, a wide grin painted across his face and his eyes were focused on her. Watching her squirm. Seeing her cute freckled face scrunched up and a dark red.

“I’m only going to tease you a little bit,” he chuckled, kissing her neck softly. His fingers kept going and rubbed and moved in her.

“Nathan...please...just… lie down now.” Her voice was higher than usual. And damn Nathan and his stupidly good fingers. And withdrawing his long fingers from her, his dark eyes met hers, sucking them.

“You’re so lewd,” Max pouted, her face dark red from watching him do something so incredibly erotic. She would never give him the pleasure in knowing that he made her hot under her clothes when he did that.

“Max don’t pretend you don’t like it,” he smirked. She smacked his arm. He deserved it for sure, Nathan knew that. He was being a dick. But he did lie down and he was too excited to do this to her.

“D-Don’t look at me like that,” she blushed as hovered her body over his face. She had never done this before and neither had he, but he wanted to see her above him, squirming and crying his name. And of course, he looked like he was going to devour her. “You are perfect. And delicious,” he whispered against her thigh before licking up her wetness. Max gasped as he pulled her ass down and she was almost literally sitting on his face.

“Natha--!!” She moaned loudly as his mouth slurped and sucked her wet folds, eating her. He was a man deprived of her and he needed her. His nose rubbed against her clit, making her cry out even louder.

“Oh god…” she cried out. Max bit her lip to keep from screaming since the walls were too thin in his dorm. He had gotten so much better at this. At first, he used his teeth, making her almost kick him in the head, but now.

 _Oh now_ it was sheer pleasure that she missed so much. His tongue teasing her, running along her folds, teasing her clit. Her small hands tangled in his now messy hair, bringing him closer to her, making have more of her.

“Fuck...Nathan…” She felt so fucking amazing. Every bone in her body was melting, turning to jelly. She was shaking from the feeling of his lips and tongue against her.

And Nathan loved looking up at her watching her breasts heaving, her head thrown back in sheer pleasure.

Oh yes, he liked her sitting on his face. She hummed as she looked down at him, eating her like he was a man starved for days on end. He grabbed her ass and brought her closer to him, devouring her. She was getting so close…

Nathan was rock hard just from eating her out and hearing her deliciously sinful noises. He wanted to hear her scream. He needed to hear her screaming his name. His name. If he could smirk, he could. She was getting so close and he wanted her to do it against his mouth.

"Nathan...Nathan...oh god I'm going to come," Max cried loudly . Her back arched. Her hands pulled at his hair. Her body trembled in his arms and she let out a loud scream as his lips sucked her clit.

"Fuck..! Nathan!" She fell apart, unraveling in his arms. Max fell back, letting him gaze upon her, post orgasm. She trembled. Her breaths were uneven. A dark blush dusted over her body.

"How do you feel?" Nathan teased, kissing her thighs. Max looked up at him and smiled lazily.

"We need to do that again."

He grinned. "Good."


	5. Drive In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Max make love in his truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for Mark (nathanprescxtt), since it's his birthday.  
> And for the anon who requested car sex.

It was a typical Wednesday night for Max Caulfield. She did homework into the long hours with no stop. Her eyes were almost fluttering shut from the fatigue. And the dim light from her lamp and laptop didn't help her sleepiness either. The clock read 11:23 and Max groaned loudly.

Ms. Grant was a nice lady but as a science teacher, she was merciless with the work load. Max didn't care about conversions and various chemical reactions. She was at Blackwell for a reason.

Photography.

But she still needed this stupid grade for the stupid chemistry class. And right then, as Max was ready to chuck her book across her room, her phone chimed.

It was Nathan Prescott. She and him had been going out for quite some time, but Max had to keep it a secret from Chloe. And if Chloe knew...oh shit she would beat Nathan to a bloody pulp and probably have an aneurism if she ever found out.

**R u busy rn ?**

Max rubbed her tired blue eyes and punched out a half assed reply. This homework was handing her ass to her on a silver platter.

_Kinda. Why?_

**im hungry af want to get sum mcdonalds ?**

**babes**

**babe i want nuggets**

Max began to chuckle when she read his texts. Of course Nathan would want her to go with him to get McDonalds.

And of COURSE he would want to go while sneaking off campus and in the dead of night. Nathan was a night owl, which didn't help him when it came to his attendance record. But these little night trips were always fun. He distracted her from the stresses of her daily life and classes. Nathan made her feel better with his unironic antics and jokes. He seriously thought that Kanye was deep.

_Sure. I'll go_

**cool meet me @ my truck in 10**

Max shut her book and threw on her jacket. It was a chilly November night and in Arcadia Bay, it got to chilly temperatures. She sort of hopedNathan would lend her his jacket. Damn that jacket was warm and comfy.

Just leaving her dorm was difficult. Fucking David on the prowl and she would have to sneak off to meet Nathan in the parking lot. Wait. She had her rewind power. Duh.

"And..." Max rewound, making David leave so she could sneak off to Nathan's truck. And much to her surprise, he was already there, sitting in the bed of the truck, scrolling through his Instagram.

"Nathan. You ready to go to McDonalds?" Max asked, walking up to his truck, startling him.

"Fuck yeah. Lets go before Madsen has our asses handed," he smirked, walking to the door. The drive wasn't long. Nathan played Kanye and sang along terribly and Max giggled. At least he was taking her to go get some food, no matter how bad it was for them. Nathan was on a mission. Chicken nuggets. He needed chicken nuggets. And getting to the drive thru was empty, just like how he wanted it.

"Okay babe, what do you want? Because you know what I want," Nathan grinned. He was always happy to make midnight runs to McDonalds. Especially if he went with Max and cracked lame jokes with her. And usually she and him made out in his truck. But he has other plans with her tonight. She was so stressed about her finals, and he wanted to relieve her of her stress with McDonalds.

"I want lots of fries," she smiled. "Lots of them." Driving up to make his order, what entailed made Max almost die of laughter. "

Hello yes, can I order all of your fries?"

"You can get a large for $3.45 and make it a combo for $6.00."

"No, I mean I want all of your fries. Literally all of your fries."

"Sir?"

"And 50 mcnuggets."

* * *

They left McDonalds without all the fries, but he got 10 large fries. And 50 mcnuggets. The entire truck smelled like grease and shame. And mcnuggets.

"Nathan we didn't need all this food," Max said incredulously.

"I wanted nuggets. You wanted fries. Now we dine under the stars," he said quickly, driving to the lighthouse.

The stars were bright that night, and it was a perfect place to relax with fast food in the bed of his truck.

"Nathan it's beautiful here," Max said in awe. Not a single cloud was in the sky. The moon was full. And Nathan was beside her smiling, holding her hand. He had already scarfed down his nuggets and Max was slowly picking away at her fries.

"Hey, Max? I've been thinking..."

"Oh no."

Nathan began to pout.

"I just want to relieve you of your stress." His hands moved over her thighs and leaned into her, giving her sweet and gentle kisses. They trailed over her neck and he sucked gently, making her breath hitch.

"Nathan...n-not here..." She blushed. Her freckles lit up with her blush. Moonlight washed over soft skin as he began to kiss her lovingly, tenderly. Hands moved over her soft mounds and he squeezed. Max wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him closer to her.

"Max I want to make you feel good," he whispered, taking her top off, lying her against the bed of the truck. Max winced. It was cold. She took his jacket off after her bra was thrown into the truck. The material didn't cover her small breasts, but he loved it. Her nipples perked as the cold night air hit them.

"You are beautiful," he whispered against her breasts, taking one into his hot mouth. His tongue teased at her her nipple, sucking and licking at her. Her fingers threaded through his dirty blond hair, moaning and arching her back.

"Oh Nathan.." She moaned softly. Her hips bucked towards him. And he grinned against her breasts. She was bathed in moonlight. Her breasts were glorious in the soft glow of night. Nathan needed her. There was no need to get all the way undressed since it was so cold. He pushed their jeans down, throwing hers into the truck with their food.

"I love you," he whispered gently before moving her panties over and pushing himself deep in her. Thank god she was on the pill. Her gasp startled him when he sheathed himself in her. Legs wrapped wound his slender waist. His arms wrapped around her and brought her closer. The heat of their bodies repelled the biting cold November air. Her breasts pressed against his chest and they kissed each other hard.

"Max...you feel so fucking good..." He groaned, pounding her into the bed of his truck. His thrusts were erratic, making a banging noise. Max's moans got louder and louder. Her fingers tugged at his hair. She moaned in his kiss.

"Oh Nathan...Nathan I'm so close..." She cried. The banging got louder. Her hand grasped his hair and the side of the truck. Her back arched and she clenched around his length, making him ride out her orgasm. Cry after cry she came around him.

Nathan followed her and pulled out of her, finishing himself of her breasts. Her nipples hardened again at he released himself on her. Max tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving. Her body soon became cold again without the warmth of his skin against hers.

"Feeling better?" Nathan asked, cleaning her with one of the McDonald's napkins. She began to giggle. His car still smelled like fries and mcnuggets.

"Much better," she crooned, cuddling with him.

That night they didn't return to their dorm, but Max made it back in time to finish her homework. And Nathan invited her again to get McFlurries again the same night.

But how could she say no?


	6. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan has had a bad family life. But he wants his own someday.
> 
> A semi impregnation request from Skype.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm falling asleep while writing fuck

Nathan Prescott is a possessive young man. Ever since childhood, he never took to kindly to sharing or even the idea of sharing.   
Everything was _mine, mine MINE!_ And like the spoiled brat he was, he got exactly what he wanted. However, his selfishness didn’t take to kindly to the woman was would be his wife one day. His self-centered little world would come to a screeching halt when he kissed her for the first time.

It was on an Indian Summer day, dead in the middle of September. Max Caulfield had just turned eighteen years old last week, and right now, the young man kissing her was a person she did NOT like in the slightest.

Nathan Prescott had a rep. And a bad one as well. He was a drug addict, an alcoholic shit head pretty boy who had daddy issues. But here he was, kissing the girl he called a “pixie hipster bitch” not even ten minutes ago.

His kiss was warm, like cinnamon. He smelled like menthol cigarettes and some sort of cologne that Max couldn’t recognise. But he smelled good. Nathan felt like fire. His hands cupped the sides of her cheeks as his lips roughly met hers. And as much as Max wanted to push him away and slap him across his stupid face, she didn’t. She couldn’t.

This kiss felt too good to let it go to waste.

Max almost whined when Nathan pulled away. She almost pulled him back by the lapel to kiss him again.   
Nathan’s eyes were dark. His breath was heavy, cheeks red and he fingertips softly caressed her warm cheeks. She could hear his heart beating out of his chest.   
  


Thump. Thump. Thump.

“Nathan, you have ten seconds to tell me why you just kissed me,” Max hissed. Her fingers were still gripping his jacket, almost tugging at it. Her own cheeks were flushed and her freckles shot in color. Her own periwinkle eyes narrowed at him and he could feel his heart beating faster. “Starting right now.”

Thumpthumpthumpthump.

“Can’t you ever shut up, Caulfield? Is running your mouth all you do?” he growled, pinning her against the wall of the school. His breath became even heavier.   
Arms pinned her and she could feel her own heart pound.   
“Can’t I kiss you without you making a fuss? Can’t I tell you you’re actually cute without having you being fucking annoying?”

Max’s breath hitched. “I like you, Caulfield. I don’t know what you know about me, most of it being rumors or lies, but nonetheless, I still like you.”

“It doesn’t mean I like you back,” Max spat.

And he could feel the sharp pangs of rejection hit him in the chest. He wasn’t surprised she didn’t want him the same way he desired and craved her. His heart wanted her.

“You kissed me back,” he retorted.

Max smirked.   
  


“I guess you’ll have to earn me. Show me you like me other than being a jackass,” she grinned, moving out of his arms.

It was the hardest year he endured in his whole life. But oh god it was so worth it. Nathan fell in love with her in mid March. And Max followed him in his feelings. And she would be his. Little did they know that they would be together for life.

Now, Nathan kept his selfish streak. If a man look at Max in the utmost flirtatious expression, Nathan’s blood would boil. A monster would rear its ugly head. Jealousy.

His best man at his wedding, Hayden, once he accidentally brushed his fingers across Max’s chest. Nathan was fire. He was consumed with one goal, and it was to make Hayden pay for touching his wife.

Thank god Max stepped in before Nathan bruised his knuckles, and broke Hayden’s face.   
  


It had been a year and a half  since Max and Nathan got married and he was restless. Being a young and married couple was fun, but he longed for more. He adored his wife but he wanted something that he never really had when he was growing up in Fort Lauderdale.   
Family.

He loved Max so much. Nathan wanted to start a family with her. The idea of little pitter patters of feet running around a larger home sounded blissful to him.   
Before, he was terrified of the idea of marriage and creating his own family. He had a less than savory family life since his father was THE Sean Prescott. He was negligent. Sean never loved his son as much as he loved his elder daughter Kristine. His father never gave two shits about what he felt, let alone his crippling mental disorders…

He just shoved pills in his face and threw him at any psychiatrist that he could. Sean Prescott never cared about him.

But Max does. She held his hand in his time of utter loneliness. Her kisses brought him home. Those gentle caresses took him out of the abyss which he called his anger and bitterness towards his father. He SWORE that he would be a better father than Sean.  
Nathan would love and take care of his children. He SWORE IT.

And that night, Nathan turned to his wife and trailed his fingers along her back, nails gently catching her soft skin.

“Max? Can I ask you something?” He whispered against her freckled shoulder. She groaned out her response. She was tired but she wasn’t tired enough to probably deny her request.

“Can I get you pregnant?”

Max turned to face him. “Excuse me?”  
Nathan nudged her gently and wrapped his arms around her middle. His lips caressed over her shoulders and to her back. Nathan’s kisses were like butterfly wings along her flesh, not like she was complaining or anything.

“Can I get you pregnant?” he repeated. His eyes were wide and hopeful. “I...I want to have a family with you.”

Max shuddered a little. Pregnancy scared her a little. She heard giving birth was like passing a kidney stone. Hell.

But a family with Nathan… having a small version of the both of them running around and exploring the world around them...it sounded amazing.

“You want to become a father now? Are you sure you’re ready for that, Nathan?” Max asked, turning to face her husband. His eyes were soft and gentle. Hands took hers and squeezed.

He nodded, kissing her lovingly. She would always be his.

His his HIS.

Pressing her into their bed, their clothes were abandoned in dark corners of the room. Nathan’s lips sucked at her perky little breast, squeezing the other in his hand.   
Max’s hands went to his hair, pushing it out of his face so she could see him. And god she loved looking at him. His eyes never left her own.

Stormy clouds met gentle waters. Nathan lifted her hips so he could slid himself in, bare. Barriers were no way an option for what he wanted to do to her.

He wanted to fill her with his essence. He wanted to mark her and claim her as his own with no a love bite, something that could fade away.  No.

Her pregnancy would make her swell like a large flower. And every man would know that she was his and his only.

Of course he wanted a family. But he wanted to mark her even more. Her soft cries as he moved deep in her were ones of bliss.   
His thrusts were slow and deep in her, taking his sweet time with his lovely wife.

Oh god those cheeks of hers, those lips...god they would be the fucking death of him one day. The way her freckles shot to color in her cheeks...her soft and parted lips moaning his name over and over as his hard movements hit her deep.

“Oh Nathan…”

Her back arched under him, breasts brushing his chest. Fists balling up the sheets. Cries echoing in their bedroom.

“Oh god Nathan...Faster...please…” she cried as he hit her sweet spot.   
With a smirk and a growl, he drew his hips almost all the way back, only to slam back into her with such force it made her gasp loudly. Nathan fucked his wife. She was his. HIS. HIS. HIS.

_MINE MINE MINE._

“You’re all mine, Max. MINE,” he growled as his harsh thrusts hit her deep and hard inside. Her hands searched for purchase in his back, digging little half moons in his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his hips. God he was never usually this possessive. But she loved it. Nathan was  a man of passion. And his passion drove her to want him even more.

“NatHAN..! I’m so close...oh baby please..!” her gasps and moans fuelled him. His desire. Max never called him ‘baby’ unless he had completely wrecked her.

Good.

Nathan pulled her close for a kiss, pounding inside her. Hands clamped her wrists. His groans got louder and he was so close…

“Oh fuck...Max I’m going to cum....fuck I’m going to--”  
“Do it inside me...don’t pull out…”

Why would he ever want to pull out of her? Regardless, he spurt himself in her as her back gave out from the pleasure.

**  
**As they collapsed, Nathan held his wife close once again.  
“We’re going to be good parents.” 


	7. Pictures of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's his muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to find jesus

He flipped through the processed photos of her. Some were in monochrome, others had focused on the use of lighting from the shutters and curtains in his bedroom and her own. But his most prized photos were in a small keepsake box he hid from the light of day. 

These photos were his treasures, his little secret. Not even Victoria knew he took such photos of his beloved.

* * *

 

Nathan posed Max in such a lovely position on his bed, his jacket engulfing her thin arms and swallowing up her wrists. The smile on her face said it all. It was a lazy and tired smile. Her bright blue eyes were dark and hazy.    
She was in love with him. Oh god, Max Caulfield was head over heels in love with Nathan Prescott. She adored him. 

 

Never in her wildest daydreams would she think that she would model for him in white lingerie while in his signature red jacket. The light that washed into his room was bright but warm. It illuminated her skin and danced over the plethora of freckles that formed constellations over her skin. 

 

The shutter of his camera caused her blush. Max was his muse.    
Her giggles and red cheeks made Nathan smile. This felt so natural. 

 

But once the camera was set down on his desk, his turquoise eyes went dark. His smile turned to a smirk. The buckle on his pants became undone. And Max knew exactly what Nathan wanted to do. This was why he asked her if she wanted to be his model in the more risque sense. 

 

His lips left soft and firm kisses over her flesh. Their hands were everywhere where their mouths weren’t.   
They both performed an ancient dance. A dance that had been there since time began. Their bodies entwined, legs wrapped around hips, lips marked skin, leaving patterns of dark bruises in their wake. 

Soft cries escaped her lips. His name was whimpered as he quickened the pace. 

 

_ Nathan…Oh god, please...don’t--don’t stop..! _

 

Her soft hands grasped onto him for dear life, nails digging into him, making little cresent moons in his shoulders. She felt like she was going to slip over the cliff and into the darkest of abysses. She had to hold onto him. There was no other choice.

 

_ I got you, baby...I’ve got you… _

 

He slowed down, making her whine.    
There was no way in hell Nathan ever wanted to stop. No. He needed to feel her at all times. It made him feel alive. Her vibrant aura filled him with a sense of vitality that he never knew he needed. 

Nathan felt himself ache for it. 

 

Pulling her into his lap, he slowed down even further, letting her take charge and make him all hers all over again.    
Of course his heart belonged to her. She didn’t belong to him, no. She could leave him anytime she wanted and he would understand. But no matter what happened, his heart would be forever hers to hold.    
  


Max moved her hips over him, making the both of them let out a groan. 

She hummed as she moved on him, taking him in like breaths of fresh air on a spring morning. 

But as soon as they started, Nathan began to thrust up into her, unable to control himself. Max let out a cry of surprise.

 

_ Oh god…! Nathan...Nathan! _

 

_ Just keep going, I’ll hold you… _

 

He groaned as they moved together. Max’s big sea blue eyes filled with tears. She whimpered.   
Soft breasts bounced as his thrusts met her own.    
There was no way the both of them were going to last any longer. 

 

A loud cry escaped her. Her orgasm coursed through her like waves. 

 

_ Please...Please! _

 

Nathan rode her through it. Holding onto her hips, his movements were rough. He let out a primal groan in her ear as she whimpered his name. She was too sensitive for any of this. Tears formed in her baby blues.

And as much as he would love to indulge in his naughty side and just fill her up, today was not a safe day to. 

 

Pulling out of her, he finished on her. It was sticky on her, making a mess of her tummy and her soft perky breasts. 

 

The morning light shone on her. And Nathan had a very naughty idea.    
  


_ Lie back. _

 

_ Why? _

 

_ I need to take a picture. Just trust me. _

 

_ Of this? Nate I need to clean up-- _

 

_ No, no. Like this. I want to try something. _

 

The lighting was perfect. She was naked in all of her glory post sex looking absolutely ravished. The bites he left of her neck were purpling and she would have to wear a scarf to hide them later. Cheeks were bright red and her freckles stood out more than normal. The breaths she took made her shake. 

 

Absolutely perfect. 

 

He took the shot. Nathan couldn’t wait until it processed.

* * *

 

He grinned at the photo in his hand. There were many others that surpassed its glory. One was of her looking thoroughly fucked right after he filled her up.    
All of these were lewd. Max posed for him and was his personal model. She posed nude and after their other...activities. 

 

But all had a similar feeling to them. She was happy. Max was always so happy with him in these photos. She adored him. And Nathan loved her back. 

 

“Nathan what are you looking at?”

Victoria had been standing in his doorway. Nathan’s face flushed. 

 

“N-Nothing!”

 

And before he could even put his box away, Victoria snatched the picture in his hand teasingly before the color in her face drained. 

 

“Nate. What in the fuck is --”

 

He stole it back and kicked the box under his bed once more.    
“L-lets just get the dank shit from Hayden okay?”

  
  



End file.
